


True Love Never Fails

by BayLynne



Category: idk - Fandom, where would this fit? lol, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ryan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Matt Watson eventually, Omega Reader, Ryan Magee eventaully, Ryan Magee/ Reader, Sass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BayLynne/pseuds/BayLynne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>fanfiction/ love story. don't really know where this is going, but hopefully it goes somewhere good haha!! hope you enjoy!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not who I want to be

You always knew you were an omega, almost all the girls were now a day. Your family knew you were one from the day you were born. So when you presented as an omega at the age of 16 it came to no surprise to your parents, and they love you just the same. Presenting at the age of 16 meant you would either get your first heat or you would not. If you didn’t get a heat, then you were an alpha; or very rarely a beta. Heats were a werewolves’ equivalent to a period, so instead of a girl getting a period she would going to heat. Heats to us were just like a dog’s but we had more control over how we handled them. Heats came for a few days to a week ever month or two depending on who you were. Heats only meant that it was a time that it was easier to get pregnant. Which, being a werewolf could be difficult to do, since we tend to live longer than most humans god knocked us down a peg on being as fertile as they were.  
You hated who you were though. Most days you could let it go and live your life the way you wanted to. Even though you had the dynamic of an omega you had the mind set of an alpha. You wanted to be you and live your life the way you wanted to live it.  
So luckily when you finally reached 16 and had your first heat, you could get suppressants; and you were over the moon. Suppressants were pills that omegas could take in order to not have heats and to not smell like an omega either. Since heats made you very uncomfortable, by raising your body temperature and raising the want to have kids. You of course jumped at the opportunity to get suppressants and never looked back.  
Now you were about to turn 21 and start a new job at a bank, a job an omega could never get. That was the one thing that made you hate being an omega. Almost all omegas were not treated like people, but rather treated like property by their alpha or mate. Most people still lived in the stone age of women stay home and raise the kids, cook, and clean; while the man brings food home. Thankfully things were looking up though, there were more and more alphas out there that truly loved their mates for who they were and not who they wanted them to be. You didn’t want the life of staying home and taking orders, you wanted to be out in the world. You wanted to have a job and have a life you could actually enjoy. Though with the help of the pills no one knew you were an omega; except your family and a few close friends.  
So here you are about to turn 21 and starting to live the life you want to live. You were Bay, like the inlet of water; your hair was just as wavy as those seas. You were not your typical omega, in looks and in thoughts. Most omegas were small and slim; more appealing to the eye. You were the opposite; you were plus size and curvy; you had rolls of fat, a double chin, flabby arms, and fat thighs. That didn’t stop you though, well at least most days. Everyone had those days where they look in the mirror and hate everything that is looking back at them, right?  
Even though those days hit hard sometimes, you loved yourself and the way you looked… okay maybe that was another mask you hid behind. You were happy with the way you looked before you took your clothes off. Maybe that is why you had never been with anyone before…. But you being you, you were stubborn as hell; no matter what anyone called you or said to you made you want to change who you were. You were a stubborn, sarcastic, and sassy girl. Though not too many people saw that side of you. Many people just saw a shy, quiet, and awkward girl. You had quite a few masks to hide behind, and many years practicing using them.  
As you were about to start your new job your parents started to worry. You had no intentions of finding a mate and settling down, or so they thought; and this scared your parents. They wanted you to find your mate and be happy, they wanted grandkids running around. Though they knew it wasn’t what you wanted, and knew how you felt. They decided to sit down and have a talk with you.  
You sat at their kitchen table, your hands twisting in your lap. Staring out the window into the darkness, the sun had gone down a few hours ago. Both of your parents came in and sat down at the table, your mom sat to the right of you while your dad took the seat in front of you. You didn’t look over at them, just continued to stare out the window, you heard your dad mumble something. You let out a long sigh that made both of them look over at you.  
Your gaze never left the world on the other side of the window. “I’m going to California next week,” you said calmly as though you were stating the weather. They both just stared at you for a moment.  
Your dad let out a shocked laugh. “Excuse me? I don’t think I heard you right,” he said a touch of anger filling his voice. His eye brows became knitted together as he stared at you.  
You look over at him calmly, then to your mom, then back to him. Before saying anything you take a deep breath and let it out slowly. Then you say, “I have decided to take a trip to California, to L.A. to be exact. I have talked to my manager and I leave next week…. Next…. Saturday.” Which was only five days away. “I told her that I had a pull to go out there, that I thought that might be where my mate is, and that’s not a lie actually,” you say softly. You shrug looking at both of them again. It helped that your manager just happened to be a werewolf as well and new what that feeling was like.  
Your mom was ecstatic, she smiled brightly at you; then looked over at your dad who was staring at you eyebrows still knitted together. “There is no way you are going you there, at least not by yourself. Anything could happen, it is way too dangerous. It is nothing like around here or any place you have ever been,” he said with a touch of anger in his voice. Your mom put a hand on his shoulder and you saw him relax.  
That was something you found strange about your kind, and maybe it was because you had never experienced it before. The females had a way of calming their mates, like a light to their darkness. You clearly saw that between your parents. Your eyes were fixed on your mom’s hand massaging your dads shoulder as you spoke. Your voice was soft, “I’ll ask Francine to go with me. I bet she would love to go to Cali for a vacation. She had never been out there.” You sigh as you rub your hands over your face in frustration. “Look I know that I constantly hide who I am, I’m always trying to convince people that I am an alpha, but this pull to out there, this pull.” You put a hand on your heart. “It’s driving me insane, I can’t take it anymore. And if my alpha does turn out to be the ones that I hate… Controlling, demanding, and abusing,” you made a disgusted face. “Then I’ll come back, but if he’s like you dad then I want that chance, I want this.” You motion between the two of them. “I want all this cutesy stuff and love, to feel wanted,” you fall back into you chair and stare at them.  
Your mom was looking at your dad with the look she always had when talking to him in her mind. That is one more thing to add to the very long list you had about things you found weird about your kind. When you found your true mate, and made eye contact with them for the first time something in both of you click and you just have this knowing moment between the two of you. When you look into each other’s eyes you see each other for who you really are and who you are meant to be. Then a bond between both of your brains opens, like an internet line. At first you only see images and glimpses at what the other is thinking, but once you are fully bonded (will describe later) you can have full conversation with them in your head; like telepathy in a way. You will always know what the other is thinking, and where they are. Though, there are ways to block the other person out of your head. There are walls that you can put up, by doing this the other won’t be able to see what you are thinking or hear what you are saying. However, if you keep the wall up for too long it can start to hurt the bond, like the line between your brains starts to fray. If you keep the wall up long enough the line will snap. I don’t know what happens after the bond snaps. I’ve never known anyone to keep a wall up that long.  
The conversation with your parents luckily ended after your little tantrum. As you pulled out of their drive way you looked at the time, 9:47 PM; Francine would still be up. You rummaged around in your purse, making sure to keep your eyes on the road in front of you. Finally you pulled your phone out and found her number. You pressed call; she answered the phone in her usual bubbly manner. You told her about the conversation you had with your parents and asked her if she wanted to go with you to L.A. She happily told you she would love to go; her exact works being “is that even a question?”  
She was more like a sister to you than a friend. She was the first person you went to when you had a problem, or anything you needed to talk through. She knew about the pull you had to Cali before you even thought and decided to tell your parents.  
You smiled happily to yourself after you hung up with her, but then things started to hit you. What if he didn’t want you? What if he rejects you because you weren’t like the other omegas? Your anxiety was at an all time high as you pulled into your parking spot at your apartment. You sat there for a while trying to calm down. You knew that if he was indeed your true mate he would love you for who you were no matter if you were different. that’s what true love is. You took a deep breath feeling better and grabbed your purse. You shut your car off and walked to your apartment, doubt still swirled in the back of your brain, but you didn’t focus on it. You were taking a big leap into the next stage of your life. Everyone had doubts and fear when doing these kinds of things. You were going to be just fine.


	2. Where do I Begin?

It was finally Saturday; you had paced your apartment every night this week. You couldn’t stop questioning what would happen when or if you met him…. You sighed as you grabbed the rest of your cloths putting it into your suit case. You zipped it up and sat on your bed next to it, looking at your phone. Francine had texted you that she was on her way to pick you up. Your plane left at 6 AM it was now 4:05 AM. You rub a hand over your eyes trying to wake yourself up more. You stood and drug you suite case off of your bed rolling it towards the door. You left it there and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat. You grabbed a few granola bars and pulled the wrapper off one. You slowly ate it as you watched for Francine out the window.  
She pulled up and you grabbed your bags quickly running out to her car. Quickly throwing your bag into her back seat you climb in the passenger. You smile from ear to ear at her “good morning,” you say excitedly.  
She smiled back at you, but less enthusiastically. “It’s too early to be that happy Bay.” She smiled at you again as she pulled out onto the street again. You guys where half way to the airport before either of you spoke, “so do you really think your alpha is out there? Do you think that you are going to find him?”  
She glanced over at her then back at the dark road in front of you. “That’s not my worry and you know it. I know he is out there, but he might not like me for me; I’m not like most omegas. You know how I feel, that’s why I hide who I am. Alphas don’t have to worry about what they look like; they know they will be loved no matter what. Omegas don’t leave their alphas it kills us. Though alphas can walk away like its nothing. He could just turn away from me like I’m nothing to him, because of how I look.” you stop talking and look out the window, leaning your forehead against the glass.  
She sighed at you not happy with the way you were thinking. “An alpha wouldn’t do that. At least anyone that I’ve known…. Yes they can Bay, but they feel the same way that omegas do. They know you’re the only one that they will be happy with for the rest of their life.” She was shaking her head. “We have five minutes till we get to the airport; try to think happy thoughts, please.” It was a plea more so she didn’t have to listen to your wining. You let out a quiet laugh and rolled your eyes.  
After a half hour in the security line and angry, over protective alphas everywhere, you both were finally on the plane. The plane pulled away from the gate and slowly rolled down the runway before picking up speed and taking to the air.  
You looked over at Francine who had already fallen asleep, book laid open on her lap. You smiled and closed your eyes and quickly fell asleep. 

You woke up to the ping of the intercom coming on and a way to happy voice of a lady saying you were starting your decent into LAX. You groaned and rubbed your eyes before carefully stretching your arms over your head. Francine stood and you were right behind her. She walked down the walkway as you turned to grab the carryon bags from the overhead. You quickly followed her, happy to be off the plane and on solid ground.  
You passed Francine her bag and you both trudged towards the baggage claim. You both grabbed your bags and walked out of the airport. You tried to hail a cab, but no one payed attention to you. You looked over at Francine and sighed, “you try.”  
She rolled her eyes and set her stuff down, and walked to the curb. She waved an arm in the air and whistled loud. A cab quickly pulled to the curb. You looked at her with knitted raised eyebrows. She just shrugged and laughed softly, “New York.”  
You just shook your head and threw your stuff in the trunk along with hers. You then slid into the back seat, while she slid in next to you. You give the driver the address of your hotel. He eyed you through the rearview mirror suspiciously. You could smell that he was a beta; it reeked of it in the small space. You just gave him a tight smile as he pulled away from the curb. You relaxed against your seat when he didn’t say anything. You both stared out the windows as the city whizzed by.  
The pain in your chest had lessened since you landed, you knew he was somewhere in the city. You wondered if he had the same feeling you did, if he even cared. Slowly pulling away from the window you shook your head and giggled at your thoughts. Finally you pull up at the front of your hotel, you pull your phone out to see the time. Really only 11:00 AM, you then remembered the time difference. They were two hours behind central time here. You slide you phone into your back pocket as you got out of the car. You squinted as you looked up at the hotel, God it was bright here. A lot more sun then you were used to. You would need to remember to wear spf 50 to not burn to a lobster.  
You look back to see Francine paying the cab driver. Once she was done thanking him you both walked into the lobby. You walked over to the desk and tell her your name. She smiles at you, thankfully she was an omega as well. She gives you your key after confirming your room with two queen beds. You smile sweetly at her and take the key cards. You turned and handed a card to Francine before walking with her to the elevator. You press the up button.  
Francine stepped a little in front of you to get your attention. She pursed her lips looking over your face. “you look better then you did when we left. The pains going down isn’t it?” the elevator arrived then and you stepped on pulling your bags behind you.  
“yeah I feel a lot better than I did back in Nebraska. It’s like the closer I get to him the less it hurts.” You smile happily staring at the number as it went up with each floor you pass. Finally on floor 7 the elevator stops and you both step out. You look at the list telling you which way your room number was and turned left. You both walk down the hallway in silence. Finally you reached your room #712, you unlocked the room and walked in. the room was freezing the A/C left on full blast. You quickly walk over and turn it down before flopping onto the bed by the window. You looked over at Francine and smiled. “This one’s mine!” you shouted.  
She just rolled her eyes like usual and shook her head as he walked to the bathroom, a change of clothes in her hand. you got up from the bed and walked over to the window. You placed your hands on your hips and sigh. Scanning the city below you, “where do I even start looking?” you said aloud to yourself. You ruffled your hair a bit. You turned around when you heard the door to the bathroom open and sat on the end of your bed.  
Once she was out of the bathroom, you grabbed your change of clothes and went to change. You changed and looked at yourself in the mirror. Sighing you walk out of the bathroom. You turned to see Francine sprawled out on her bed face down. You laughed out loud, which made her turn to look at you. She sat up and smiled at you, “food?”  
You smiled back at her “food.” You said in the same tone. You grabbed your purse and walked to the door. Francine stood up from the bed; she grabbed her purse as well and followed you to the door. You opened the door and held it for her. “What sounds good to you?” you asked as you walked through the door, it shutting behind you.  
She thought for a moment, you both walking back to the elevator in silence. “I don’t know, I can’t think of anything that sounds good,” she tapped her pointer figure to her chin thinking. “how about we go burgers and fries?”  
She pushes the button for the elevator and it quickly arrives. You both step onto the elevator, “sounds good to me.” You smile and press the lobby button.  
Once you were out of the elevator you walked to the desk again and smiled at the lady behind the desk. “Where is the best place to get a burger and fries close to here?” you ask bringing out your alpha personality. She tells you that it’s only a few blocks down to the left. And you smile and thank her before walking out onto the street. You both decide to walk and save the money on cab fare. You quickly start walking in the direction the lady told you. Quickly you get there and stop outside you felt something weird go through your body, like electricity. You quickly look around the street, searching faces, but as quick as it appeared the feeling was gone. Not before your eyes fell on a shop across the street, everything screaming for you to go in. just as you’re were about to step out into the street Francine put a hand on your arm. You turn to meet her gaze, she looked concerned.  
“You were about to talk out into traffic like you wanted to die.” She said flatly; almost mad. Let’s go get food okay? If you still feel like you need to go in there after we are done we will.” She grabbed your wrist softly and pulled you inside.  
You both order and sit down to wait for your food. You couldn’t focus though you stared out the window at the store front across the street. You were snapped back into reality when a basket of food was placed In front of you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys please tell me what you think. tell me if you want me to write more to this story :)

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think please!! chapter two is in the works!!


End file.
